No, papá
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Ya no le pegues. ¿Acaso no ves que me duele? /Hinata.


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN: <strong>Ya no le pegues. ¿Acaso no ves que me duele? /Hinata.

**PAREJA: **_NadiexNadie. _Déjenme explicarme: esto es solo una reflexión sobre la familia Hyuuga. Osea, Hinata, Hiashi y Hana.

**RATED: **K+

**GÉNERO: **Drama, eh… Bien, lo admito, no sé ver los géneros xd

**INSPIRADO EN: **La canción 'No le pegues' de Josenid.

**ADVERTENCIA**: AU. Habla sobre la violencia contra la mujer. Tal vez un poco de OC.

* * *

><p><span><strong>N<strong>o, **p**a**p**á

* * *

><p><em>ESCRITO POR: Nagisa Del Mar.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_El feminismo no mata a nadie. En cambio, el machismo…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**M**e escondí detrás de la pared, ésta tapaba todo mi cuerpo, permitiendo que no notaras mi presencia, y que yo pudiera ver con claridad lo que pasaba.

Me dolía mucho ver eso, pero sabía que si lloraba, podrías escucharme, y tal vez me golpearías a mí.

Veía cómo mi madre lloraba ante tus golpes, cómo te pedía perdón sin razón alguna, solo para que tú dejaras de golpearla, para que parases con su sufrimiento; tú seguías, la ignorabas totalmente, y seguías golpeándola como si eso fuera tu placer. Dolía ver eso, y no sabes cuánto.

Veía cómo le gritabas sin cesar, ella simplemente se encogía en su sitio, como si eso fuera a protegerla. No lo hacía, tú seguías con tus gritos y golpes.

No entiendo, cómo le puedes pegar, si dices que la amas…

Agarré mi pecho; me dolía el corazón, mi alma se partía al ver esa escena. Me parte el alma ver a mi madre llorar, sabiendo que ella en serio te ama. Sé que llorando yo no haría nada, no arreglaría nada, por eso no lo haré. Me recosté en la pared, cerré los ojos un momento, y cuando volví a abrirlos, corrí hasta mi habitación, ignorando los gritos de dolor de mi madre, mientras los tuyos eran sin razón.

.

—_Papá, ya no le pegues, por favor, a mi mamá. La puedes matar… _

.

Jugaba con mis muñecas, y nuevamente escuché los gritos de dolor por parte de mi madre y tus gritos sin razón. Me tapé los oídos, queriendo alejarme de la realidad, queriendo ignorar aquellos ruidos y continuar jugando.

Se me era imposible.

¿Sabes? A veces siento que es mi culpa. ¿Por qué? Por no nacer cuando debía. Nací, cuando el amor de ustedes moría, solo trayendo problemas. Quisiera dejar de existir, para que el amor de ambos vuelva a nacer hermosamente, y ver a mi madre sonreír.

Pero, sé que es imposible, por eso ignoro ese deseo cada que puedo.

.

—_No, papá. Por favor, ya no le pegues…_

.

Entré a la habitación de mi madre, despacio, con algo de miedo, ya que no sabía si tú estabas ahí. No estabas, por lo que sonreí. Pero mi sonrisa se borró; siempre se borra.

Mi madre sí estaba ahí, echada en la cama, al parecer sin poder moverse. Su rostro, sus brazos, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, moretones, y cicatrices. Heridas que tú ocasionaste.

Y podría apostar que no solo le causaste dolor físico, _papá._

.

—_No le pegues, por favor…_

.

Estaba sentada en el comedor, esperándote; hablaría contigo, sí o sí, lo haría.

Cuando ingresaste por la puerta de entrada, me puse de pie, seria. Me viste raro, pues no acostumbrabas a verme esperándote.

—Papá, quiero hablar contigo—dije, fría. Al parecer lo notaste, porque arrugaste el ceño.

—¿De qué?

—Siéntate, por favor—y al tiempo que decía esto, me senté en la silla del comedor, apoyando mis brazos en la mesa.

Esperé a que te sentaras. Dejaste tu maletín del trabajo en el suelo, y viniste hasta mí, sentándote en la silla a mi lado. Yo sentada en la cabecera, y tú frente a mí, a mi lado.

—No me parece justo—comencé.

—¿Qué cosa? —te notabas confundido. Quise insultarte por eso.

—Ver a mi madre así.

—¿Así cómo? —arrugaste el ceño, confundido. Yo también lo arrugué, pero de enfado.

—Así, maltratada—dije, con rabia—. A ver, dime cómo te sentirías si vieras así a mi abuelita. Tirada en una cama, con muchas heridas…—la voz, se me comenzaba a quebrar. Tragué saliva.

—…

—Casi sin vida, papá…—solté, con rabia y enojo fuertemente.

.

—_¿Estás entendiendo? No le pegues_.

.

—No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estoy viviendo…—no aguanté, y una lágrima rebelde resbaló por mi mejilla.

—Hinata.

—No, Hinata nada, papá—interrumpí—. ¿Sabes lo que sufro, acaso? No tienes idea de las cosas que estoy aprendiendo de ti, al ver que tú le pegas a mi madre sin remordimiento.

—Tengo mis razones.

—¿Razones? —Lloré más fuerte, sollozando, y dije con rabia pura—: Se nota que no sabes lo que haces, papá. Tus razones, son estúpidas. ¿Cuáles son? ¿Acaso es el alcohol?

—…

—Parece que no tienes corazón ni alma—ya lloraba, las lágrimas mojaban mi rostro. Tú te limitabas a mirar hacia otra parte, ni siquiera me mirabas a los ojos—. ¿Acaso tu amor es de puñetes y patadas?

—No, pero…

—Pero nada—volví a interrumpirlo—. Con eso no se arregla nada, solo… solo haces que haya otra mujer maltratada…

.

—_Papi, ya no le pegues._

—_Perdón, Hinata._

—_A mí no me pidas disculpas._

—_Amo a tu madre._

—_Entonces, demuéstralo._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

Con esto, me declaro feminista :3 ¡Soy feminista, así que… así que… no sé qué decir! :v

Espero algunos hayan reflexionado con esta cosita cortita (?), y les recomiendo escuchar la canción que nombré arriba :'3

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
><strong>**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
><strong>**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
